Amor Maternal, Amor de hijos
by Aist Elixie Fan Shane
Summary: Will y su familia están en la superficie, con Eli de 5 y Karina de 4 cumplidos, estan el en dia especial de la madre y tienen una gran sorpresa para ella. Espero que les guste. (El summary no es tan bueno. Sorry) One-Shot


_**Espero que les guste. (Si, lo sé. Es algo tarde eso… -_-) **_

"_**Día de la Madre, 9 de Mayo"**_

* * *

Ambos niños pequeños corrían de aquí para acá en la pura madrugada. Ambos tenían el pelo negro azulada como su padre, los ojos azules zafiros de ambos padres.

El niño era de 5, la niña cumplió 4 en febrero.

Pequeños son, pero creativos siempre serán.

"¡Papá!" Llamó la pequeña en voz alta.

"Shh! Elia!" dijo su hermano mayor tapándole la boca. "Mamá sigue dormida y queremos que esto sea un sorpresa. Ok?"

"Suéltame Eli!" dijo la niña mordiendo suavemente la mano del pequeño Eli para que la soltara.

"Ow…" dijo Eli sobándose la mano suavemente. "Ya te solté. ¿Feliz?"

"Shi. Mucho." Dijo Karina, Elia para Eli pues así la llamaba él a ella en ese entonces.

El padre de los niños entro a la sala. "Niños… no se peleen. Si no despertaran a Mamá." Advirtió Will a sus dos hijos.

"Si papá." Dijeron ambos en unisonó.

"Pero… No encuentlo el legalo de Mamá, Papá." Dijo Elia. "Lo había dejado aquí, en la sala…"

"¿Qué era el regalo Kari?" pregunto su padre bajando a su altura.

"Es una solplesa. No te lo puedo decir." Dijo la niña. Eli miro hacia abajo, con la mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Eli…"

"¡Yo no fui!" exclamo el pequeño Shane. "¡Fueron las babosas!" se excusó.

Burpy y Saphira se miraron entre sí, confundidas. Estas empezaron a chillar fuertemente.

"No fueron las babosas, Eli…." dijo Karina. " ¡Dicen que fuiste tú!"

"Hey! No es mi culpa que cocinas bien…" dijo Eli en su defensa. "Solo es suerte de principiantes… ni siquiera tienes edad para cocinar…" murmullo para sí mismo.

Will se rió un poco. "Bueno… Eli, tienes suerte hoy. Pero no hagas eso de nuevo. Ok?" dijo Will a su hijo mayor.

"Si, papá."

Ya se habían calmado ambos niños y salieron de la casa. Habían dejado algunas pistas para que su madre los siguiera.

"¿Así que mama tendrá que encontrar las pistas e ir hacia donde le dicen las pistas?" pregunto Karina.

"Si, así es. Iremos con el tío Jimmo." Dijo Will con una sonrisa.

"¡Sí! ¡Iremos con él tío Jimmo!" exclamaron los dos niños pelinegros-azulados con una sonrisa

"Shh… despertaran a su madre si siguen haciendo mucho ruido jovencitos…" replico su padre un poco molesto, cansado de repetir la misma cosa varias veces.

"Uups…" dijeron los Shane mientras sonreían inocentemente. Estaban afuera, sí, pero eran demasiado ruidosos eso dos pequeños.

Will abrió la puerta del carro. "Entren y pónganse los cinturones."

Eli y Elia se subieron al auto, después su padre cerró la puerta. Se puso enfrente del carro y empezó a empujarla hacia la calle que estaba detrás del vehiculó. Si hubiera encendido el motor en el garaje, la señora Shane hubiera despertado y descubierto toda la sorpresa.

Cuando el Shane ya había llevada el carro lo suficientemente lejos, entro al auto y encendió el motor.

"Próxima parada–

"–Casa del tío Jimmo!" terminaron de decir los niños con felicidad mientras aceleraba y yendo a la casa de Jimmo, que quedaba a unos kilómetros lejos de ahí.

* * *

A las 7 de la mañana…

La madre de los niños se despertó y noto de inmediato que su esposo no estaba a su lado, no podía oír las voces de sus pequeños hijos. _"Qué raro…"_ pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama, pero al sentare, oyó un pequeño crujido; miro a sus pies y vio unos pétalos de rosa y una caja de chocolates ahí.

–_Cariño, hoy como día especial, te quiero dar una sorpresa. Sigue las indicaciones que encuentras en la casa. Suerte amor. ~Will_

_Mami, suelte en ete día. ~Elia_

_Te quiera mamá, suerte. :) ~Eli–_

Ella sonrió y se levanto de la cama, fue a tomarse un baño, después se cambio y se peino. Fue a los lugares donde siempre iba en las mañanas y ahí encontró las pistas.

Sonrió y fue a su propio auto, encendio el motor.

"Al salir de casa, iras a las derecha." leyó. "Después de algunas cuadras, dobla a la izquierda y ve al parque."

"depues ve al árbol favorito de la familia…" decía en la carta con letra toda sucia, seguramente Elia la había escrito.

"Ahí encontraras algo. Entre las ramas bajas claro." Decía en letra más clara; Eli.

A la madre de los niños le encantaba este tipo de juego, para ella era un juego.

Al llegar al parque, vio algunos niños con sus propias madres ahí sonriendo. La señora Shane sonrió ella misma y fue al árbol donde siempre almorzaba la familia Shane.

Busco entre las ramas y cuando su mano tocó algo, la sacó del árbol y vio que era otra pista con otro chocolate con manjar dentro de ella.

"Estos niños…" murmullo la madre con una sonrisa mientras se comía el chocolate. Regreso al auto y fue a la casa de Jimmo, pues así era como le indicaba.

Estaciono su vehículo enfrente de la casa y salió de ahí.

Jimmo ya la estaba esperando con una sonrisa. "Qué bueno verte de nuevo Willow." dijo. "hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Ella sonrió. "Hola Jimmo. Lo mismo digo." Dijo mientras que ambos entraban a la casa. "Sube a tu cuarto jovencita, ahí encontraras lo que estas buscando…" dijo Jimmo con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió y sonrió mientras subía las escaleras. Doblo a su izquierda y entro al cuarto, pero no había nada…

"¡FELIZ DÍA DE LA MADRE!" gritaron los Shane mientras abrazaban a la mujer especial de ese mismo día.

Ella, sorprendida, dio un pequeño gritillo de sorpresa, pero se relajo y abrazo a su familia.

"Haha… me sorprendieron niños… tu también William…" dijo con una sonrisa maternal.

Will sonrió y le besó suavemente la mejilla de su esposa mientras que ella solo sonreía.

"Te tenemos un realgo mamá…." Dijo Elia mientras que su madre se separaba del abrazo.

Su madre sonrió y se arrodillo frente de ella. "¿Si, cariño?"

"Te hize esto…" dijo mientras que su papá le pasaba una cajita con papel decorado con dibujos hecha por una niña de 4 años. "No sé si te gute…" dijo mientras que bajaba la cabeza, ponía su mano detrás del cuello y movía su pie derecha.

Abrió la cajita que le dio su hija y lo que encontró la sorprendió. Era una escultura de una babosa, unas galletas, una carta y un disco, que ella misma grabo con Eli y su padre.

"Aww… mi ternurita, gracias…" dijo su madre conmovida mientras que le tocaba la mejilla suavemente y le besara la cien a su hijita, quien sonrió y abrazo el cuello de su madre.

Eli seguía después; "Mamá, yo te hice esto…" dijo mientras que le entregaba otra caja.

"Son tan lindos los dos…" en la caja había otro disco, una manta, un collar y unos chocolates mas.

"Gracias Eli lindo…" dijo mientras abrazaba al próximo Shane y le besaba la cien también.

"de nada mamá…" dijeron ambos pelinegros azulados con una sonrisa mientras veían a su padre. "Te toca papá…" dijeron con una sonrisa picara y se retiraron rápidamente, solo sabiendo que su padre no quería que esos dos traviesos estuvieron ahí.

* * *

Will le sonrió a su esposa mientras que le ayudaba a levantarse.

"jamás me cansare de tu hermosa sonrisa amor…" dijo Will mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla.

"Will…"

El Shane beso a su mujer suavemente y con cariño, mientras que le abrazaba por la cintura.

Ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello con una sonrisa, pero todavía concentrada en el beso.

* * *

"¿Lo tienes Elia…?"

"Espérate Elías…" dijo la niñita mientras que enfocaba la cámara en sus padres. "ya, lito… vámonos…!" dijo mientras que salía corriendo.

"Hey. ¡Esperame Karina!" grito Eli mientras que seguía a su hermana.

"¡Ow!" ninguno de los dos estaban poniendo atención y chocaron contra su tío abuelo… "Uups… jeje… hola…"

* * *

Will rompió el beso y empezó a besarle el cuello lentamente a su querida esposa. Ella sintió un escalofrió por la espalda y soltó un suspiro. "Will…"

"Cálmate cariño… te amo… " dijo el Shane mientras que le mordía suavemente el cuello dejando una marca ahí.

"Mmmm… W-Will… los niños nos pueden ver o algo…" dijo algo preocupada.

"Está bien… terminamos esto en casa…" dijo Will con una sonrisa picara.

Ella rodo lo ojos. "Mi madre tenía razón… lo Shane si son algo…" murmullo para sí misma mientras pensaba en su vieja casa Bajoterrana…

_**¿…Fin…?**_

* * *

**Jajaja. ¡Hola muchá! ¡¿Como están?!**

**Como me gusto hacer este one-shot. Me dio un poco de gracia también, no sé porque… como sea. **

**Sé que ya paso el día de la madre, pero ya no podía aguantar tener esto hasta el próximo año. :3**

**El siguiente fic que actualizare será el de "Verdad o Reto" con algunos personajes más incluyéndome a mí. :3**

**Los quiero a todos y gracias por su apoyo y sus likes en mi página de Facebook. **

**~Elixie Shane **


End file.
